dreamingwolfs_randomfandomcom-20200214-history
How are school subjects to you?
Here, you can put what you think about the subjects at school. Science Rainbow, or Rae Rae: It's okay, I guess. We are currently learning about distillation and stuff like that, but otherwise it's fine. DreamingWolf: (not written) Leafwhisker: (not written) AquaTCI: (not written) Midnight: (not written) Husky: (not written) Amandine: (not written) Skyfire: (not written) Chipper: '''YES Sports/Games '''Rae Rae: Sports is pretty fun. I'm playing hockey right now and I've won a match against another school, 2-0! Sometimes, I lose focus and look at things around me that make a noise, like planes. It's really annoying. DreamingWolf: (not written) Leafwhisker: (not written) AquaTCI: (not written) Midnight: (not written) Husky: (not written) Amandine: (not written) Skyfire: (not written) English Rae Rae: Oh, no... English is pretty boring. I'm reading a book and learning about World War One. So yeah, it is pretty boring. (By the way in my school there are 30 minute lessons but sometimes there are double lessons, 1 hour, and if I don't like the subject then it sucks.) DreamingWolf: (not written) Leafwhisker: (not written) AquaTCI: (not written) Midnight: (not written) Husky: (not written) Amandine: (not written) Skyfire: (not written) Chipper: '''Eh... Art '''Rae Rae: Art. Is. So. Cool. I love it! We're doing clay stuff right now and it rocks! Clay poppies, clay faces - even clay heads, that we are going to make in the future! DreamingWolf: Art is amazing! It helps me get my feelings out on paper/clay whatever X3 Leafwhisker: (not written) AquaTCI: (not written) Midnight: (not written) Husky: (not written) Amandine: (not written) Skyfire: (not written) Chipper: I LOVE ART! Maths Rae Rae: To me, maths is a bit boring. The starter at the beginning of the lesson is fun but then it just gets boring when I have to go to the topic we are learning. ALGEBRA. Oh, come on, why don't we get to do somethig fun? Instead of boring ALGEBRA? DreamingWolf: I HATE MATH I HATE IT I HATE IT I HATE IT Leafwhisker: (not written) AquaTCI: (not written) Midnight: (not written) Husky: (not written) Amandine: (not written) Skyfire: (not written) Chipper: I sort of hate it. Drama Rae Rae: Oh, yeah - bring the drama on! This subject is cool, despite the annoying boys, and I love acting. Also, we're rehearsing for our production - it's about Christmas, so what do you think it could be about? (Answers coming soon, be patient friends.) DreamingWolf: Drama is awesome!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Leafwhisker: (not written) AquaTCI: (not written) Midnight: (not written) Husky: (not written) Amandine: (not written) Skyfire: (not written) PE/Gymnastics Rae Rae: PE is okay. Gymnastics too, but the only annoying thing is NOT HAVING ANY FOOTWEAR TO GYMNASTICS. Come on! Why don't they wear gym socks or something? The floor in my gym is always cold and dirty, oh gosh ;-; DreamingWolf: I don't do gymnastics, but it's fun to watch, however I LOVE PE Leafwhisker: (not written) AquaTCI: (not written) Midnight: (not written) Husky: (not written) Amandine: (not written) Skyfire: (not written) Chipper: '''nope Geography '''Rae Rae: Geography is cool! I loved it since I joined the school I'm going to now. I love how you get to learn about population, settlements and stuff. (And also, on our School VLE, the picture of my teacher looks cool, but I can't post it because it will harm the school network or something) DreamingWolf: It sucks Leafwhisker: (not written) AquaTCI: (not written) Midnight: (not written) Husky: (not written) Amandine: (not written) Skyfire: (not written) RS, or RE Rae Rae: It's boring until we switched from Jews to refugees. Actually, learning about how refugees travel to the UK for shelter is quite fun, watching videos about them quite often. DreamingWolf: (not written) Leafwhisker: (not written) AquaTCI: (not written) Midnight: (not written) Husky: (not written) Amandine: (not written) Skyfire: (not written) French Rae Rae: Go French! Go French! I used to hate French last year but now it rules, just because I have a different teacher, that's basically the reason XD DreamingWolf: (not written) Leafwhisker: (not written) AquaTCI: (not written) Midnight: (not written) Husky: (not written) Amandine: (not written) Skyfire: (not written) Spanish Rae Rae: Hola! Me encanta Español! (Hello! I love Spanish!) And I do. It's great fun, and I learn very fast. Also, on Friday, we play a casino-based game with real chips actually won from Las Vegas. DreamingWolf: (not written) Leafwhisker: (not written) AquaTCI: (not written) Midnight: (not written) Husky: (not written) Amandine: (not written) Skyfire: (not written) History Rae Rae: History is action-packed and fun. It used to be boring, because last year it was World War Two, but now we are learning about the Battle of Hastings. So cool! DreamingWolf: Pretty cool! (sometimes) Leafwhisker: (not written) AquaTCI: (not written) Midnight: (not written) Husky: (not written) Amandine: (not written) Skyfire: (not written) Music Rae Rae: Music is okay. I am making a poster about a music genre, but the teacher didn't allow us to do pop cause everyone would do it. I did reggaeton, which is a puerto rican music genre. DreamingWolf: I love music! Leafwhisker: (not written) AquaTCI: (not written) Midnight: (not written) Husky: (not written) Amandine: (not written) Skyfire: (not written) DT Rae Rae: DT is fun. Last year I created keyrings, and cooked stuff. I made four foods: Couscous Apple and carrot wartime muffin Anzac buiscuits And Aubergine pasta (yuck!!!). DreamingWolf: (not written) Leafwhisker: (not written) AquaTCI: (not written) Midnight: (not written) Husky: (not written) Amandine: (not written) Skyfire: (not written) ICT Rae Rae: Oh my god, ICT is my favourite. It rocks! You get to do stuff on a computer - it's fun! DreamingWolf: (not written) Leafwhisker: (not written) AquaTCI: (not written) Midnight: (not written) Husky: (not written) Amandine: (not written) Skyfire: (not written) Chipper: YES YES YES YES YES YES YES Swimming Rae Rae: Ah yes, swimming. It's great fun, but the problem is when your hands get all wrinkly after being in the water for twenty minutes. It's annoying! DreamingWolf: (not written) Leafwhisker: (not written) AquaTCI: (not written) Midnight: (not written) Husky: (not written) Amandine: (not written) Skyfire: (not written) Breaktime and Lunchtime Rae Rae: I think I made a mistake. Breaktime and lunchtime are actually my favourite subjects. At breaktime you get to eat snacks (including Pretzels, bread and even chocolate brownie buiscuits! Yum!) and at lunch you get to eat five times what you ste at break. (Once at this time the desert was a chocolate rice crispy cake and I couldn't resist and I had three slices, two of them being extras XD) DreamingWolf: YES Leafwhisker: (not written) AquaTCI: (not written) Midnight: (not written) Husky: (not written) Amandine: (not written) Skyfire: (not written) What do you think about these subjects? If any are missing, you may add them!